Brooklyn Girls
by WritingEqualsEscape
Summary: A new girl from Brooklyn shows up and threatens to change the lives of everyone from the Upper East Side - for better or for worse. Season Two.


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own any of these characters except for my own and all the rights belong to peeps who made this awesome TV show/book series. **

**I absolutely adored Gossip Girl Season One, BUT (maybe unpopular opinion time) Season Two seemed to be going just a ****_little _****bit downhill for my taste. I stopped watching the show about half way through Season Two, so I have absolutely no idea how it's going to end (your girl has too much homework to binge watch the entire series) and I've decided to add my original character into the Upper East Side.**

**This entire story begins at the end of Season Two, Episode *frantically looks at Netflix to see where I left off* Four _(The Ex-Files),_ right after SPOILER ALERT Serena decides to show off some of her claws at Dan. Woo hoo, let's go!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**XOXO (I know, too predictable), **

**~Emily**

* * *

All it took was a simple nod to shun Dan Humphrey into the catagory of outcasts.

It was a simple move, but the motive and message were clear. Serena van der Woodsen wasn't just a Queen, she was _the Queen of Constance, _and being The Queen, she could take someone down into the land of forgottens without a second thought. Within mere seconds, Dan Humphrey had become abandoned and shunned by every student in the room.

And all it took was a girl with blonde hair and a few words to the right people.

Serena then began to stride out of the room, power being conveyed in each and every one of her steps as she left her past lover in the empty room that only moments ago was occupied by a dozens, quickly turning a corner and letting out a soft exhale only seen by herself. While she knew what she did was right and all, she couldn't help but feel slightly... exhilarating to just do that to Dan... not like that was a bad thing. Exhilerating and... well, a little offended. Not at Dan of course, he played into her little trap perfectly, Serena van der Woodsen was talking more about.

"I'm sorry, but are you sick or something?" a sudden voice poked up as Dan Humphrey flinched and turned around to see a girl with dark hair and eyes staring at him, a simply red bow in her hair and thick, black rimmed glasses hiding a large portion of her face.

For a moment, Dan Humphrey didn't say anything and simply stared, slightly wondering just how some one had just, well, probably defied one of _Serina van der Woodsen's _direct orders. However, the staring felt slightly awkward to the girl, who pinched her lips together in confusion before speaking up again, her voice oddly high pitched, almost in embarrassment. "Cause, you know, if you have, like, lice or something, I can totally, like, lend you some shampoo... not that I have lice or anything, but I can, like, buy some if you need any..." The girl quickly shook her head at her words, almost wanting to slap herself at her needless rambling as Dan spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I just find it so brave of you to just stand up to Serena like that." Dan replied as the girl simply fumbled her dark eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry, who?" the girl questioned before shaking her head. "Is this some sort of... like, New York City code or something?"

"Oh, you're new." Dan finally concluded as the girl simply nodded her head before drumming her fingers on the table, obviously feeling a little awkward in the situation. This was not how she wanted her first day to go.

"Yeah, sorry." the girl replied and ran her hand through her hair. "So... are you sick or something?"

At her words, Dan laughed a little bit, making half a smile hitch onto the girl's face. Maybe she wasn't too bad at this whole 'making-friends-thing'...

"If you mean sick with unpopularity, then yes." Dan replied as the girl nodded her head.

"Oh, yes, that's quite the common illness this time around." the girl stated as Dan laughed yet again before the girl shrugged, a larger smile on her face as Dan casually walked towards her.

"So, you're new huh? Did you transfer here from some other school in New York or..."

"Oh no, try Canada." the girl replied before letting out a soft laugh. "Yeah, Lakeshore Ontario, actually, this little town in the middle of nowhere... well, I guess it's near a lake, but yeah." She lifted her head to look at Dan in the eye and gave him a smile. "I guess it's alright for me to say that I'm not in Kansas anymore."

"I suppose so." Dan Humphrey replied before sitting down in the seat across from her. "So, why'd you move to New York City? Seems to be a pretty big jump, especially for high school."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." the girl replied simply and gently closed her laptop screen. "I've always dreamed of going to an American University and, well, acceptance rates are _much _higher if you're an American citizen... and, you know, kind of like you," she gave him a quick, soft smile. "I was kind of dianosged with unpopularity in my old school, so I decided to move schools... I guess you just make kind of... crazy decisions for your senior year of high school."

"Yeah... you kind of do..." Dan replied as the girl simply shook her head before Dan finally spark another conversation. "So... what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." the girl almost facepalmed herself before speaking. "Madison, yeah, hi, I'm Madison Lu."

"Nice to meet you, Madison Lu. I'm Dan Humphrey."

"Madison." Chuck Bass whispered to himself before finishing eavesdropping the conversation. He's heard enough.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Chuck Bass questioned as Blair Waldorf simply rolled her eyes before continuing to walk through the hallways. "Brooklyn Boy has hooked up with girl number two."

"What?!" Blair shouted and stopped in her place, her eyes wide as Chuck Bass simply leaned against the a lamppost, his lips hitched into a smile as Blair quickly composed herself before continuing to walk. "I suppose Humphrey really needs to learn to keep it in his pants."

"It's another new girl, he's really falling over himself for this one." Chuck Bass replied as he followed Blair as if he was he was her little puppy. "Her name's Madison Lu. Senior, originally from Canada."

"Canada?" Blair repeated and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Trying to take away your slot to Yale." Chuck replied right as Blair stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She snapped as Chuck simply handed her a sheet of paper.

"This is all I managed to dig up on her in the amount of time I gave my PI. We don't have much on her because, you know, Canada, but she's good." Blair quickly snatched the paper from Chuck and scanned it, her eyes greedily eating up every smear of black ink on the page.

"Perfect SAT scores?!" Blair almost screamed before widening her eyes. "Cross Country and Track Provience finalist? Volunteers to read to little kids at hospitals?" Blair angrily folded the piece of paper before crushing it into her hand. "Who the hell does this girl think she is, just marching into my life like this? Does she even know who she's dealing with?"

"Apparently not." Chuck replied as he continued to follow Blair to her home. "She's new, after all, and besides, you beat her in two catagories."

"And what's that?"

"Well, for one thing, she's not a legacy, so she's not rich, and apparently, she's from Brooklyn."


End file.
